heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.19 - Failure As A Teacher
Upon the door to the training room is a note to Leo Luthor inviting him to the roof and that they would be going on a field trip instead. On top of the school stands Emma with a private jet behind her. Not many of the students knew that the roof had a hangar bay, just in case. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she had waited. Emma was dressed for "going out" in her sense of logic. She wore a white leather buckled corset, with a matching pair of leather pants and severe-looking boots, "Leo. Glad you could join me. I hope you didn't have any other plans for the evening." Leo gets the note and heads on up there, not in any major rush. He is dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a very expensive thin, light-weight black turtleneck. "Not particularly," considering she hasn't texted him yet. Maybe he really should apologize, but he raises a hand to run through his hair and sighs. "Where we off to?" Not sounding overly excited, he seems distracted as he works to center his concentration. "Good, please come inside." The pilot opens the door for Emma and Leo. Inside it is a very high-end private jet. After they get strapped in they quickly take to the skies. Emma reaches into her purse and slips on a small gold necklace around her neck, "We are going to Colombia, to an Industrial Complex. There is someone I want you to meet there." A raise of eyebrow from Leo after he is settled in. "Business? I thought you had something to train me to improve my fighting skills, not my negotation skills." He necklace is studied from where he sits without him leaning forward, all the way to its fine detail before movng back to Emma's face. Least Leo is paying a little more attention than he was outside of the jet. Though there is a slight wince from him as the jets actually come on that he doesn't completely hide. Emma let out a soft laugh as she crossed her legs, making herself more comfortable, "I will be training you to think on your feet today. Don't worry, I doubt you'll be doing much negotiating today." The necklace she put on had a simple but ornate golden shell. It didn't look like something she could have purchased from Tiffany's. Emma met his eye contact, looking a bit concerned, "Is everything alright, Leo? We can do this exercise another day. You can talk to Auntie Emma." A snort at that, "Auntie is not what I think when I look at you Miss Frost." Cool, collected, in control, sexy, beautiful, what it be like to be over her while...anyway, that's a teenage guy's mind in how it works. "And what concerns me will either work out or not. When emotions are concerned, you either succeed or get hurt. I just likely wouldn't want to be around me if it is the latter." Leo's head turns to look out of one of the windows. "Unusual necklace. It's quality is unique. Does it have something to do with the task at hand?" Leo can be a lot like his father in some ways, and in others...very, very, different. Thank goodness Leo was different than Lex or else she likely wouldn't have taken a keen interest in the boy. "Mm. Girl troubles. They can be quite troublesome." A sly grin spread across her lips, "But fun. So perhaps they are worth it. And this necklace however." She touched at it, "Is a gift. I won't share mine if you don't share yours. That's just the way of things." A snort at that. "What do you really know about me Emma Frost? What I'm capable of? What I'm willing to do to achieve my goals, or even what my end goals really are?" Sometimes...the world is no more than cardboard to him. "I am a Luthor. The world will not shape me, but I will come to shape the world." That seems like a Luthor statement. "But when I find something of interest, something the world provides that I could never have predicted, let's just say I am not keen to let it go. And I don't care for what threatens my interest, and threatens to shorten its timespan with me." A logical and cold way to put it, but Leo is a deeply emotional creature in many ways. The confusion and frustration is there, as well as the need and jealousy. Leo turns to look out a window once more. "I'm as bad as Father, I really hate being told 'no'." So it's a girl...and she's not playing by Leo's rules. But what are his rules? He flirts at the school, but never shows true interest in any of the girls at school, even the beautiful and intelligent ones. When Leo speaks again, he says, "I suspect a man gave you that necklace." "I didn't know you had such a keen interest in jewelry. I'll have to choose my accessories. I received /this/ necklace from a man." She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the front of the jet for a moment to speak with the pilot. Emma stood and looked at Leo for a moment, "It won't be long. But on a personal side note, women are quite good at saying no. Besides, maybe you'll be able to vent out your frustration shortly." "That be lovely," Leo says about venting out his frustrations. But he then unbuckles as well at Emma's return. He moves to stand, and if Emma is not quick, Leo will actually move to her and capture her hand. And there is a bit of dark humor in his blue eyes as he smiles slightly, "Would you tell me no?" Considering Emma's position as headmistress, that she is one of his Father's friend, and her position within the Inner Circle, Leo already suspects that to be a: 'Yes to no.' Still, there is not regret in his asking Emma. What is not boldly attempted, will never be gained. Furthermore, Leo would have purposely positioned his body close to Emma's, to crowd in her personal space without actually having his body touch hers. Out of instinct, Emma immediately turns to diamond. The overall affect is stunning. Her entire body, but clothes remain normal. Emma's body has the appearance of an uncut diamond, almost blue in the light and almost see-through. If the sunlight caught her body it would be blinding, "Firstly, young Leo." She took her hand back and placed it on her hip, "No woman likes to be considered the 'second choice'. It does things to the self-esteem. And I would say no, you are my student." Leo's thoughts had been quite obvious from the beginning. And it was fun to tease. But a supercharged young man with an issue of women saying 'no' was something to take seriously. She sidestepped out of the corner and returned to her seat moving back to flesh, "Don't do that again." A smirk as Emma transforms. Leo seems more pleased with himself than before actually. He moves with a blur of speed and settles back onto his own seat, a slight smirk on his mouth. "Miss Frost, you are never a second choice, just different and unique in your own right. And you also hide more than you show. As for not doing it again, I will always push and prod. But would I disrespect your wishes?" A dramatic pause, and then a very simply and firmly stated, "No." Leo finally adds after a moment, "If you had known me, you would know I would never harm you without just cause." There is too much respect of Emma's strength and power for Leo not to treat her as an equal. Emma rolled her eyes, "I know how a rejected Luthor reacts. I just wanted to remind you to be a good boy. Or else we won't stop for ice cream on the way home." She let out a chuckle, and sent out a quick telepathic message to the one they were visiting. Emma closed the seatbelt over her, "We're here." Their pilot found a spot to park and after a few minutes Emma was stepping out of the Jet, looking at the surroundings. They had landed at a very grungy, old-looking Industrial plant, and they hadn't landed in a very friendly part of the country, "There we are, Columbia. Leo, why don't you spread your legs a little and do some aerial recon." She pushed the hair off of the back of her neck, perhaps all leather wasn't the best fashion choice for such a hot climate. Oh well fashion fail. "I want chocolate," Leo dares to say. "With hot fudge and M&Ms." He smirks at that. He finds it amusing sometimes when Emma attempts to treat him like a child. Though he does follow after her casually, Leo's senses going into high alert before they had evne landed. "Aerial recon?" Leo glances about with his enhanced vision and listens carefully with his enhanced hearing. The nearby facility as gets X-Ray vision. He is searching for the purpose of coming here, before he decides to play by Emma's rules. By Emma's standards he was still a boy. Sure, legally old enough to fight a war but he still had some growing up he needed to do. Besides, ice cream is always a delightful treat no matter how old you are. As they walked Emma was speaking telepathically to their visitor, through the necklace passing along information about their surroundings and exact location. For the moment all Leo is sensing is a normal Industrial plant in a poor city. A security guard rushes over with a gun in hand. Emma's mind focuses into controlling his, The security guard ran into the security control station, quickly talking into his radio. A few moments later the sirens are ringing as the building begins to evacuate. "A leak?" Leo isn't a telepathy, but apparently he heard the evaculation warning and talking from inside. "You apparently really went out of your way, and this facility is trash. Our next generation has to live in this world." He's like Lex in the fact that Leo thinks even at his young age about leaving a legacy behind...though they may approach things a little different in obtaining their goals. A hand raises to rub one ear to get rid of some internal ringing before he is suddenly gone in a blur of motion. Leo is soon on the other side of the facility, still using his heightened senses to search for the target that Emma seems so keen on him venting his frustrations out on. He still hasn't taken flight. The first thing likely to be heard by Leo's hearing is the sound of a sonic boom and what sounded like a super-sonic jet in many ways heading directly for the Industrial Complex that Emma had brought him out to visit. A few moments later the words uttered from the super-sonic man could be heard, "IMPERIOUS REX!" as he smashed into one of the smoke stacks of complex. Smashing it entirely off the building. That's when the figure stopped and hovered in mid-air. Away from the polluting smoke and watching the fleeing workers. Those who were students of history may recognize him as the Sub-Mariner: One of the Invaders and the Justice Society that helped fight the tides of both Nazism and Communism from the 40s to the 60s. Students of current events could recognize him as the man who had a giant whale monster attack Metropolis. He watched the fleeing works as if they were nothing more than ants to him. There was a smirk on his face as he watched them run in horror. He was no longer an ally to the surface... today he would prove that again. A chuckle escaped Emma's lips, "Oh Namor, just in time. Make me proud, Leo." And of the escaping workers would not recognize a blonde white woman walking in the opposite direction of the evacuation, not that she figured many of them would care anyways. She had one quick stop to make before watching the gentlemen work. Emma walked into the building. "Seriously, a World War II hero? Really? Proud my ass." Leo knows of Namor because he studied heroes and studied Captain America. Still, he does not know as much as he should. Therefore, testing and information is best done. Leo still is not sure of what Emma has told Namor, so he hides the true extent of his powers yet still, even from Emma when he can. He jumps up to the top of the building, Gucci high top sneaker boots putting a dent into the roof top as his knees unbend. "Seriously, a smoke stack? Isn't it more effective if you are eco-terroristing, to just go inside and manually turn off the equipment before performing proper disposal of the harmful chemicals?" Sarcasm and logic. Leo's tone sounds somewhat bored, and his accent upper class Eastern educated. He is even dressed in expensive and stylish clothing. Not like he planned to come out and fight real people. "Though I should say it's an honor to meet Namor the Sub-Mariner. You are -old- history. But come on, eco-terrorist?" He sounds disappointed. Namor frowned at Leo for a second, "And what is to stop it from happening again and again and again. I do not whimper infront of the UN like my supposed cousin and ask for you Dry to 'please stop polluting my home, it makes us sad.'" There was a mocking tone in the last part of that to show Namor's utter disdain for how Atlantis was in the United Nations, "And a complete failure on my so-called 'friends' among the so-called 'super-heroes'." The frown disappeared and was replaced with a small smirk, "And I'm not ending wit just a single smokestack. I plan to level the entire compound." With this he pointed a large trident towards the boy, "As for the pollution, I have my ways to take are of that." While the boys had a little chat outside Emma did a bit of quick work. The last of the employees were shuffling out as she made her way to the security room. Their security footage was still written to VHS tapes, resilient little things. She took them out and crushed them with a diamond hand. Emma didn't need footage of her entering this distasteful business. The employees were likely to catch images of the real story, in the skies. With a quick turn of her heel she made her way to the outside to watch the gentlemen do their thing. "I didn't say purchase it from them, I said dispose of it properly rather than beat it up and risk it making worse pollution by spilling more chemicals," Leo states practically. "Wait, you depend on others to get the job done? No wonder you are disappointed," humor in Leo's voice. He then smirks, "Seriously, a weapon. You need a weapon to back up your thinly veiled threats and mockery? How disappointing. The Namor I heard about could use his bare hands to command obdience. Are you really him? Or did old age soften you?" But hopefully nothing makes it back to the U.S. as Leo would be most displeased if images of Leo fighting in casual clothes were released. "How charming, you remind me of me a bit when I was your age. No respect for his betters and no wisdom in choosing his insults. I have no others helping me. All I have is my strength, my mind and the will of the Imperious Rex." Namor said cooly. He took the trident with both hand and waved it above his head. As he did the waters next to the facility started to become more choppy until medium sized waves started to hit against the out pouring of pollution and waste that was being dumped as the currents themselves started to respond to his will, pushing it all back within the facility and flooding it in the process. "Now then, boy. I suggest you stay out of my way, while I still have the patience to ignore the insults of a whelp." As Emma was getting out of the facility the currents were quickly moving into the building drudging in all sorts of chemicals that would be unpleasant to the touch. She spotted the two conversing high up in the air, and could sense their conversation through their minds. Leo had all of the confidence, now to see the merit in his actions. She began climbing to get out of the water, and a better view. "Actually, couldn't overly care about what you do here," Leo states. "In reality, I wish you the best of success against this facility," his tone calm. "However, a task has been presented before me, and I'm curious. I heard you have super strength, super durability, flight, able to breath water, that you are faster than a normal human as well. Hell, I might even get hurt," but that only causes Leo to grin with excitement. The young man's body language then shifts. "But there is a reason I chose the codename Match, it was to prove I can -anyone's- match. Human, alien, meta-human, mutant, or even Altantian. And it is about time that I backed up my mouth." He is in a basic fighter stance, keeping it simple. Weapons can be a pain, and they are so annoying, so Leo has his first plan of action planned. Leo moves. It's a blur of motion as he starts forward and to the side, actually moving to twist around Namor and spin kick his arm holding the tridant rather than the arm balancing it. He has heard rumors of the power of the trident, and he wants to test his power against Namor, not the trident. It is true, Namor is fast, but not like a Kryptonian. There was a time when he was called a "Superman" but he was never more than what he was, the first mutant and the strongest of all Atlanteans. And thus first strike goes to Leo Luthor. But the first blow only makes Namor smirk at the unexpected level of strength. See, Emma hadn't really told him anything of what to expect from Leo except that he was 'like Namor in many ways.' The trident was easily still in his hands. Howevever, Namor's eyes seemed to darken slightly the gray in his gray-blue eyes turning more black. His spat out "Aye, if its a trouncing you wish, you will receive it." With that he spun around in mid-air leaning forward and spinning the trident behind his back with both hands to keep Leo back for a moment as he regained his eyes on him. The Atlantean eye was after all more sensitive to movement than to light. And when he found Match's position again he threw let go of the trident for a half second, letting it's momentum bring it right towards Leo's head. But this was not his intended attack though, the golden trident whirling around and then launching forward was the diversion. The real attack would come after Leo dodged the trident's blades coming at his head... it was the full powered uppercut that was his follow-up that was the issue. Leo moves with that inhuman speed as his blue eyes widen a bit. Namor is not softy! He loses some strands of his chair as he dodges the trident, not escaping it entirely. A welp raises up on his cheek, though with the fact he danced backwards and to the side, helped him miss the upper cut by sheer chance. Leo raises a hand and touches his cheek. "It hurts," and Leo...sounds...surprised. As if he has never experienced such a sensation before really. He frowns distinctively, as if trying to figure out how he 'feels' about this development. But he finally shrugs from the distance he backed up on. "I suppose I can't go easy on you, especially if you have the ability to make me feel pain. It is not a pleasurable sensation. Now...what was it Darkwing said? There are ways you can make a clean break of a man's bone or a fracture, it's about control, and each movement must count and unwasted." Leo talks apparently during battle, rather than rushing head-long into it. "I see." Test level of strength on steady increase till proper reaction is achieve. From there, use proper pressure to make a suitable battle, but not cause extreme injury. All this is thought of quickly, and there is a nod from Leo. The welp is fading now, but not as quickly as it would on Namor himself. "My apologizes for the wait. I am ready now." Leo then slams his hand against the roof and the roof raises up and seems as if it is leaping to attack Namor with jagged edges! And as soon as the action is done, Leo has moved again. He is running across a second of the roof to rip free one of the chimney stacks, to start lugging that thing around. Hey, not like he's going to hit Namor with his full strength with the thing! But he would like to keep some distance between him and the Altanian as he is quick and Leo didn't realize till after he accidentally dodged it there was even a primary attack. there was even a primary attack. = that the fist was the primary attack and not the Trident. Namor grinned for a moment as the roof started to come at Namor, "Thank you for your help, whelp. Since my plan was to destroy this place, you using your..." Namor flew into the air to avoid the incoming roof, "Hmm.. telekinesis of some variety I assume? Never seen it used it that way before to be honest." As Match started his charge with the chimney Namor knew better than to trust that the child was stupid enough to jump after him (he hasn't seen Leo fly yet.) Instead he charged back down, his foot coming down first. The plan was to destroy that chimney before it could be used as a weapon. Once Emma was high enough she contacted the second vehicle she had waiting for her arrival, telepathically. They met at an easy to reach spot and Emma was in the skies, with a better view and binoculars in hand. Both of their minds were frustration, tactics, and rage. How fun. She reached out to Namor's mind, And next she spoke to Leo telepathically, Leo grins wickedly as he sees Namor's move, and he will let Namor actually. While the pieces of the chimney go flying, Leo doesn't go for Namor exactly, he uses the debris cover to go for his Trident. He will grab for it and go flying up toward the sky, hard and fast while sending vibrations through the Trident that grow in power at each passing moment. << I am seriously not calling you Auntie since I actually stare at your ass when you walk away. When you pick up some weight and wrinkles, we can talk about it. >> Snarking while fighting. But there is part of Leo that is concentrating on the fight, on controlling his speed and....ya...Namor is finding out the hard way that Leo very much flies. Leo grins wickedly as he sees Namor's move, and he will let Namor actually. While the pieces of the chimney go flying, Leo doesn't go for Namor exactly, he uses the debris cover to go for his Trident. He will grab for it and go flying up toward the sky, hard and fast while sending vibrations through the Trident that grow in power at each passing moment. << I am seriously not calling you Auntie since I actually stare at your ass when you walk away. When you pick up some weight and wrinkles, we can talk about it. >> Snarking while fighting. But there is part of Leo that is concentrating on the fight, on controlling his speed and....ya...Namor is finding out the hard way that Leo very much flies. Leo's ploy to get a hold of the trident works, and as he shoots up in the air he at first takes Namor with him, a look of surprise on Namor's face for just a moment at both the strength and the speed that the boy exhibits. That's when the vibrations take him by surprise. The pure force of them actually hurts Namor hand. But for now his grip stays strong. The sheer will of the Avenging Son of Atlantis the only thing allowing him to hold on to his trident. However that means that he is no longer using the power of the Trident to force the currents to flood the factory. And Leo can feel that stubborness. A stubborness that is very much like his own. Illogical at times, but fierce. Sure, part of him just wants to hurt Namor to prove he can to Emma, but a stronger part...is coming to really respect the Altantis King. So he tries again, "Put it in the roof of the factory or hand it to a neutral party," meaning Emma. "And I will release it." He is trusting Namor's mere word? Then again, Leo would honor his own given word. But Leo slows a bit as the atmosphere begins to thin, but does not let up on the vibrations till an agreement is made. Damn Fern for introducing the softer emotions in Leo! Before Fern, he would have only thought of WIN! Not about the fact he is growing to like the King. Emma narrows her eyes at Leo's crude comment. She reaches out with her mind and into Leo's Then she shifts into Namor's mind, She smirked as she placed a hand to the side of her temple to focus, and attempts to freeze Leo's movements for only a moment. Ya, unless Namor fights, they are still likley going 'up'. At the opportunity Namor yanks the trident back from the young boy and frowned with rage, "Stay out of this Frost! You wished to test the boy, then the boy will be tested! I have no need for you mind witchery! And you boy! Only a fool throws away an advantage on the battlefield, Namor is no fool!" He however didn't stop the young boy from flying up, instead he charged back down towards the smoke stacks and attached his trident to his belt. Wrapping both of his massive arms around the concrete stack he broke the entire thing off at the base, wielding it like a gigantic club for when Leo would regain his motor controls and come for him. Emma shrugged, and let out a sigh. Teaching was such a difficult process. After the moment has passed, Emma released her control on him. That was bad timing. However Emma herself knows a thing or two about rage, but hers is much more controlled. She turned to her pilot, "Give us more of a wide berth, would you?" Leo continues to fly upward, higher and higher till the atmosphere is so thin, no human could pray to breathe it, << You want me to stop, tell me to stop what you refer to because it is offensive, or any such thing and I will respect! Proving power over me when I should be able to trust you with my life is never the way! And it's insulting to me to call a non-blood relative Aunt, let alone Auntie. Now stay -out- of my head and do not return without my -direct- permission! >> Namor made the right choice not to have Leo lash out to him violently in rage. Leaving Leo up there to calm down is quite wise as he keeps going even higher until he is where there is no atmosphere. He hovers there, permitting the coolness to calm his temper and rage before he goes to drop back to Earth. And Leo drops. He drops right down, only slowing enough to not badly damage himself though even he feels the impact and vibrations through his body as bones and muscles groan when he lands through the roof on the industrial building, through the water, and through the floor to create a large indent into the ground below the building. It does not break apart as it would with Superman of course, but there are cracks spread out through not only Leo's impact but the vibrations he lashes out with before he pushes up from the hole he formed with water likely rushing inward as he flies upward to once more face Namor. Destruction and chaos. Eyes glowing red. "I am finished. The purpose of this battle has been ruined." The factory isbarely there now between Namor's own actions and Leo's. Only bits and pieces are left to crumble down into the remaining water. Namor would know the signs of another superhuman to know that Leo would be on par with him power-wise, with likely other hidden powers beneath the surface if the glowing red eyes are any indication. But his temper would also reveal his youth. "What you may have -saw- as weakness, I did out of respect. The Trident is a Sovereign's right, and taking it from you by force when you fought so hard and against such obvious pain to keep it, felt disrespectful; because I can understand the burning need to succeed no matter the cost, because you feel it needs to be done. If you wish to speak, or test my mettle again in the future, you are welcome to do so and I would be honored. But for now, I already achieved my purpose, and you have achieved yours." The factory is...barely there now "You speak like a petulant child who can no longer have his way," Namor said disgusted at Leo's statements. He throws the large chimney stack to the ground, smashing yet another part of ruined factory, "Oh the fight is ruined because there was interference for what... ten seconds. An interference that meant nothing." He snorted, "You speak of things like respect and sovereignty but you have no knowledge what those things are. They are words that come out of your mouth. They sound nice, but so do the songs of whales, and they are equally pointless in the scheme of things." Namor shook his head and said one last thing, "You have no mettle to test, child. Mettle would suggest maturity." He thought to Emma <> Emma had the Helicopter lowered, and she found a piece of rubble that looked stable enough to hold her. She jumped out of the vehicle and brushed her hair to the side as it gave them some space, and could speak at a reasonable volume, "Leo I asked Namor here today because you longed for battle. And while you have talent and have gone through simulations, you have not been through war." She gestured towards Namor, "He has, several if I am not mistaken. You have much more to learn, and that is not a bad thing. If you accept my guidance I will help you." She crossed her arms over her chest, "/If/ you learned a lesson today." Leo shakes his head, "No," his word firm. "I have a temper, but this; this was a set-up. One I was told to 'fight' for no reason other than to prove myself. I already have a list of items gained from the battle already that shall prove useful in improving my abilities and skills. What you have is nothing except emotional based perceptions and no more mature than my anger right now." But Leo's eyes then fade from their red, and he looks over toward Emma. "I learned not to trust you. I was a fool. Trust is for the innocent and gullible, I proved to be such today. You lashed out at me Emma Frost, when I only wielded sarcasm in response to my offense over not wanting to call you 'Auntie' or to be treated like a small child. I overstepped, but to remove my free will in the middle of a battle that could have caused me great injury, is not something easily forgiven. Furthermore, I freely admit that I am more easily manipulated by compassion and sincerity, then I am by sex and money; more tempted by power to change the world for the better, then tempted for power over a single individual. If I am to be trained, it will not be by who you are now Emma Frost." Leo taps over his heart. "It will be by someone that can move my heart. When you can move my heart Emma Frost with sincerity, then, I will reconsider. Until then, you are the cold White Queen to me, deserving of my respect for your cunning and power, but not my trust and not my passion." Leo shakes his head finally, "You cannot awaken inside me that currently slumbers, what I know is missing. Merely improving skills in hand-to-hand or gaining combat experience is but a small part of what I am missing. There is something -more-, something I cannot even identify yet. Something, that burns." He is calm down though, almost sad really. But Leo then bows his head respectfully toward Namor, "Though you leave with a bad impression of me, I leave with a good one of you. May your efforts be fruitful, your Majesty," the words said politely, without the least bit of sarcasm or bite. And unless stopped, he will then fly toward the sky, freely...he will need time to think. Namor scoffed at the boy as he flew off, "And to think there are people who call me arrogant and unfriendly." He looks at Emma and said, "I do not think that was what you were expecting. But the child learned a lesson today, so you got your wish." Namor looked up where Leo had flown away and said, "Granted the lesson was that you are a bitch, but I assume he must have thought something truly scandalous to you if you did what you did. And you trusted in me not to harm the child." He looked back at Emma and said, "Ironic that I show him that he can trust in combat and the lesson he takes is not to trust." He throws his hands in the air and said, "Children, I never understood them." This plan might not have been her best, but lessons were learned for better or for worse. She had never gained Leo Luthor's trust in the first place, but Emma was quickly learning that he was a boy of pure emotion rather than logic. Again, quite different than his father. She let out a sigh and looked up to Namor, "He was...crude, to say the least and inappropriate on our flight here. Still, some boys need to learn 'no means no' if you catch my drift." She looked up towards the skies and anticipated the angry phone call or visit she might receive from the boy's father in the upcoming days, "Still. Even if we part ways he knows he is not indestructible, and it is better to learn that sooner rather than later." Emma's normal pleased and haughty face fades, and looks...sad?"Regardless, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Namor went forward and touched her face, "You didn't waste my time, Emma. The boy has potential as you said. I just wonder if he will be what you want him to me. He has anger and immaturity. That last time I witnessed it in such levels... I attacked Metropolis in 1941 for no reason other than some surface dweller attacked my home. Now I have gone from hated villian to loved hero to hated villian." Namor looked to the sea, and saw the pollution leaking into the water again. He gestured with his Trident and forced the pollution inland with waves and currents, "I've done my task here. You are always free to call on me again." With that Namor swooped into the air and dived into the ocean waves, leaving Emma behind. The feeling left over after this evening is not a pleasant one. Once Namor left she took off her necklace and placed it into her pocket. Should she need it again, it was her tool to contact Namor wherever he was on the planet. For the moment she wanted solitude, and to be alone for her thoughts. She summoned the helicopter to return her to the jet. As she crawled in she looked out into the ocean's horizon. She had a few things to think about herself, especially the ramifications of that day's events. At least she remembered one important lesson she learned early on, you can only depend on yourself. Category:Log